Send my love
by ammipime
Summary: Sobraban las palabras. Lejos o cerca, podía sentir su amor ¡Feliz Gruvia Day!


Viñeta cortita para celebrar atrasadamente el Gruvia day. Perdón mi falta de palabras y todo, pero no tengo internet y estoy desde la red de mi celular y esto se puede ir en cualquier momento así que, pasen, lean y avísenme cualquier error, por favor c:

¡Gruvia para todos!

Besos y abrazos.

 **ammipime.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEND MY LOVE**

Podía sentirlo, tirando de él como la gravedad. La sensación de la vida surcando las laderas de la inexistencia. Podía sentir la certeza de estar en el mundo, y ser la medida de lo que sentía y de lo que sentían por él. Podía sentir el ser cobijado por la bondadosa felicidad de ser querido.

Pero, porque podía sentirlo, era que le torturaba. Ya en el pasado aquellas sensaciones le habían embargado, le habían llenado de calidez el alma, y luego, cuando la desgracia se asomaba, lo único que quedaba era un viento frio, recorriendo cada recoveco de su ser. Así que la empujaba –a ella y a todo lo que ella significaba– pero mentiría si dijera que no era un suplicio el crear esa muralla. Hacerlo era acido corroyendo su carne.

Pero aun así –y aún más lejos– podía sentir aquel amor. Primero fue como una cerilla encendida, que cayó sobre hierba seca y la incendio y luego hubo un incendio que ya no se pudo contener. Era irónico, porque el agua sólo lo avivaba más y más. El comprendía que no quemaba, sólo le hacía brillar y brillar e iluminar lo que antes sólo era oscuro.

Y cuando la oscuridad llego, ella también fue capaz de iluminarlo. En algún momento de su vida –que él recordaba como una fisura– su sangre comenzó a pesar como plomo, su sangre le carcomía las venas y era amarga, y él fingía no darse cuenta porque la gente suele darse cuenta cuando alguien está roto, y él no quería que le vieran así. Y sin embargo llego ella, y con un parpadeo leyó la historia de su vida, la escritura invisible en las líneas de sus manos. Y su sangre, abriéndose paso entre la sangre de él, le hizo sentir por primera vez ligero. Le hizo sentir que todo pertenecía a una levedad sin nombre, pero que gritaba porque tenerla dentro, significaba no volver a verla nunca más.

Y aunque ella viviera por siempre escondida entre glóbulos rojos y piel, no viviría por siempre. Cuando él pereciera, ella también lo volvería a hacer. Y era injusto ser culpable dos veces de su muerte. Sin embargo, ella se quedó, y aquel futuro que se le había mostrado siniestro y ahogado, relució con una esperanza que él no había visto antes.

Así que podía sentir su amor.

Podía sentirle en la distancia, cuando no estaban cerca el uno del otro, porque había sangre de ella dentro suyo, y aquello sólo demostraba con mayor ahínco que le pertenecía –eran el uno del otro– y también le hacia percibirla cuando aún no se dibujaba su figura, y a través de ello, podía sentir el calor, la respiración y los sentimientos desbordantes que "su cuerpo era incapaz de contener".

Así que podía sentir su amor.

Cuando ella se detenía justo delante de él y le sonreía con franqueza, mientras él rehuía. Cuando ella estallaba en carcajadas de miel y ensueño, porque adivinaba lo que había en su mente, y lo que estaba oculto en su corazón.

Nadie podía mentirle a ella, porque _lo sentía_. Aquella conexión que sólo se había expandido gracias a una guerra, le cosquilleaba en las palmas, en los nervios, hacía luces en todo su interior.

Ella también _podía sentir su amor_.

El que ya estaba ahí, preparándose para ella. El que había florecido como las camelias florecen en invierno, el que había echado raíces aun en contra de los negativos pensamientos de su propietario. Esa cuestión a la que él no había querido poner nombre, esa cuestión que él limitaba a mostrar exclusivamente en su compañía –cuando eran él, ella y el sitió que ocuparan– ella la podía sentir.

Por eso ella le sonreía, y él fingía que no comprendía, sólo por el gusto de escucharla decir:

— Juvia puede sentirlo, Gray-sama, Juvia también puede sentir su amor.


End file.
